


My Mistakes

by Versi_Mont



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Boy Love, Car Accidents, Collage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kick, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, No Smut, Shadam, Voltron, bxb - Freeform, klance, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versi_Mont/pseuds/Versi_Mont
Summary: The mind is terrifying thing.It births our demons and kills our dreams.This is the rise of two boys and their fall."I will disappear soon... just like the smoke from a cigarette.""Love wasn't an option, I'm not enough for him"





	My Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically this is just a fluffy starter chapter to build the scene and characters.Promis ethereal will be more plot next chapter  
> -M

Keith POV

 

"Hey Emo what's up?" It was Lance speaking, his voice hushed as he talked over the teacher.

It was almost the end of first period.

"What do you want Lance if it's about my 'mullet' then you can shove it." I grunted with an irritated huff. 

My retort was shortly followed by some giggles then."Oh yeah Keith why do you have a mullet anyway?"Pidge snickered.It was gonna be a long day.

 

Keith was tired, more than usual at least, Pidge was not helping by trying to explain some scientific law of perception."Pidge, look I am fascinated by this Gesalt thing"

 

"Gestalt."Pidge corrected

"Yeah whatever you just said I mean I'm super hyped to learn about it but, I didn't get any sleep last night."I shrugged, rubbing against the hairs on my neck warmly.

"Want to talk about it?" She meant the night terrors.

"No not at the moment can we just chill and or something don't want to have another long winded rant ."

She agreed to just hang out until Hunk and Lance returned from shopping.All four of them shared a student apartment, it  was strange at first for Keith, he wasn't used to having so many people around who really cared about him.

 

Once Lance and Hunk came back they all chipped in to help make dinner but Hunk took most of the control, as he stirred and seasoned the food, the three other flatmates talked avidly in the background.

"Can you even chop vegetables"Lance said with a smirk,I looked at him and give Lance my signature scowl.Lance only brushed it off,  leaned close to him and put his hand above my own and guided it to chop peppers .A flush filled my cheeks, I put that down to frustration.Yes frustration.

"Oh my God I try to help you and you still don't get it right!"Lance used a hip to nudge me out the way to the side. However I nicked my hand on the knife and flinched at the pain.

"Oh shit sorry"Lance looked guiltily at me but Pidge only laughed.

"Well done Lance you had one job and to managed to  dissect Keith in the process!" The girl cackled as she swung her legs off the counter.

 

 

"This my friends is the perfect way to make chicken soup!"Hunk had a proud fatherly look on his face, much like the one Shiro adopts when one of the group gets a good mark on an essay or project. The dinner was spent bonding and talking about our days, at one point the conversation drifted to conspiracy theories and other random topics.It was almost funny I m found this life so different to the 'other homes' this was so domestic compared to them.

 

Two days later

3rd  Person POV

 

"Leave me alone Lance!"I marched ahead of the boy not sparing him a look.

"Oh come on I'm sorry 'kay, look it was a joke!",Lance clawed at Keith's cropped jacket but missed and grabbed a fist full of air.Keith's mind was a blur of disappointment and anger Lance had once again taken a joke too far.The Boy had mentioned the one thing that he should never mention, anyone should mention.Tears pricked at the corners of Keith's eyes but he willed them back as he remembered what Lance said-

 

"Bag check for Keith Kogane!",Lance called to Keith as he sauntered past."Ha ha funny",Keith muttered.

"Did poor Keithy have a Nightmare?"Lance teased a little to harshly.Keith paused in his tracks and turned sharply toward the Cuban boy.Lance expected to see Keith's face filled of irritation or anger but he only saw sadness.

 

"Keith stop ,you know I didn't mean those dreams I would never say that I've never told anyone that!"Lance was pleading now, his voice slowly rising.

 

"I swear to God Lance I.. I trusted you"Keith was now facing Lance with watery eyes "Go fuck yourself!"

 

The door slammed and the picture frames shook on the walls as Keith enters the apartment.He walked into main hall and made a beeline towards his room but was stopped by Hunk.He had gotten a hurried call from Lance ordering Hunk to intercept him.

"Keith...Wanna talk about it?" Hunk looked at him with caring eyes and Keith's shoulders de-tensed 

"Okay",Keith mumbled as hunk guided him into the lounge and onto the couch.Hunk had prepared hot chocolate and some blankets.

 

It took a while to get the story out of Keith and Hunk had to explain that Lance, as they all knew, had the tendency to ramble and say things he doesn't mean.Keith ,after a while calmed down they talked and Hunk left to make dinner and Keith fell asleep on the couch.

 

Lance walked into the apartment and saw Keith on the couch eyes slightly puffy from crying or sleep deprivation (to be honest it was probably the latter).Lance's body filled with guilt. He walked over to the couch and shook Keith awake.Slowly Keith's eyes opened.

"Keith I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it in that way I promise.Please forgive me."

Keith was fully awake now eyes locked with Lance's

"I forgive you you moron"Lances eyes lit up

 

One Week Later

 

Lance and Keith due to the recent disagreement had been told by Shiro to 'bond' so they would spend half the day doing things Lance liked and the other doing things Keith liked.

 

First they did all the things Lance wanted to do.A makeover.They started with the face masks.

"Just tie it back dammit"Lance began to tie up Keith hair and push his own and Keith's hair back with two head bands. They began by using exfoliation masks they where blue berry and lime Lance stated Keith should be exfoliating max twice a week.After they washed the blue berry masks off they replaced them with cinnamon spice heating masks,Keith began yelling as the light brown mask was applied to his face."It burns".Lance began to laugh as Keith ran around fanning his face with his hands.After fifteen minute they once again removed the masks and they where for the last time smothered a moisturiser mask on and waited to cool down and relax.

 

Next was Keith's clothes.Lance went through Keith's closet and picked out the very fashionable clothes.

Keith wore some black, skinny and ripped jeans a loose ,red top and a oversized great hoodie.The accessories included black combat boots and black, studded earnings with an additional black beanie.

Lance squeaked as he admired his handy work he had Keith agree to wear that for the rest of the day and he would wear whatever Keith chose for his clothes.

 

It was Keith's turn.He showed Lance all his favourite things to do. They watched the X-files ,they listen to Keith's music.

"MCR really Keith, really!" Lance giggled.Keith held an unimpressed look and a small smile.Keith chose Lances outfit and surprisingly Lance didn't say a word when Keith dressed him in white ripped jeans , tight blue vest top and light grey trainers Lance absolutely loved the accessories that included a blue choker with matching blue earnings.

 

"So Mullet you do have some fashion sense.Emphasis on the some."Lance joked poking Keith in the stomach.Keith snickers 

"Yeah I guess so."

Lance faked a shocked look.

"Oh so I can give you a compliment but I don't get one in return ,how rude!"Lance scoffed , raised his nose while crossing his arms and turning away trying not to laugh.However soon enough both boys bubbled into laughter and spent the rest of the day in each other's company.

 

That Week

 

Keith was glad to have a day at home alone to relax.He enjoyed a nice nap which was rare for him.The highlight of his morning was shouting at the stupidity of the people on Jeremy Kyle.

"Oh he looks just like you look at the nose" Keith yelled at the man that refused to believe he was the father of a child.Keith almost had a heart attack when he heard a "Yeah, plus they have he same eyes."Keith snapped his head toward the sound.Keith was so engrossed in his show he failed to notice the lanky Latino boy who had enter the room."Shit! Lance why are you home"Lance had now approached the sofa coffees in hand and passed one to Keith as he spoke.

"Oh ,practice  was cancelled apparently there was a flood in one of the dance studios." The  brunette boy replied nonchalantly. "So why does this guy think he's not the dad?" He said gesturing toward the paused show.

"Don't even get me started!"So they spent the morning together shouting at druggies and feuding families.Keith's morning plans were forgotten.

 

 

"Keith I'm hungry!"Lance shouted from his cocoon of blankets.Keith only snorted

"And I care because?"

Keith deadpanned .This was Lance' s third attempt at making Keith cook him food.Why you may ask, because "Its too cold in the kitchen"or so Lance said

 

It took Lance hour to go and cook food for himself.While Lance cooked Keith sat in the living room and decided to put on a film.Scrolling through Netflix each what seemed like years later Keith chose a film he had never watched but had herd about.It had a stupid name 

"Grease?"Keith quirked brow "Sounds strange". 

As the film began to start Keith wondered if he should wait for Lance or not.Keith's debate ended as he heard soft music coming from the kitchen and Lance' s soft singing in Spanish. He sounded good not the best he had ever herd but it was smooth and had no breaks in his rhythm.It was at this point he peeled himself away from the sofa and approached the kitchen doorway.Keith wasn't ready for what he saw.Lance was moving around the kitchen half dancing as he went.Lance shook his hips as a new song started it. Sounded familiar and he soon recognised it from the many times Lance played it. Beyonce's Crazy In love.God what Lance did next.He began to fully dance as he cooked, spinning as he moved to grab a spatula and as he reached down to open a cupboard he did a very successful splits.Keith in a moment of pure genius pulled out his phone and hit record.

 

It was almost a full minute before Lance caught Keith filming him.

"DIOS MIO, KEITH I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"Lance screeched as he lunged towards the pale boy.Keith squeaked as he dodged the lanky teen and ran to his room and jumped on the bed.It took Lance a while to locate Keith, until he checked the last room.Lance dove on top of Keith and scrambled for the phone shouting 

"Delete it now !" It was conveniently that at that very moment Shiro and Pidge entered the room to see Lance on top of Keith pining him to the bed. Shiro didn't help by screaming the word "Innocence!"and covering Pidge's eyes.

 

A lot of explaining later andbbbxbmxbbx they where excused with a shit eating grin from a 16 year old gremlin.

"Hey wait a sec what are you doing here?"Keith he said turning to Pidge and Shiro.

"Left Rover here"Pidge answered, "and Shiro gave me a lift so I would be in the rain."

"Lazy"Lance accused. Pidge just shrugged 

"Says you ,you could be bothered to feed yourself" Keith countered,Lance just shrugged.

 

After the two intruders left Keith and Lance ordered Chinese as Lance's was now cold and began to watch Grease.It was about 20 minutes in when lance said mater of factually 

"You would be a greaser" He had a huge smirk plastered on his face a he spoke.

Keith looked almost proud as he retorted with an "Okay pink lady".


End file.
